Zero-chan's New Year Special Interview with Vongola Family
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: It's New Year! Zero (ME) is off to interviewing the Vongola Family Guardians The question? Their New Year Resolution of' cos! [It's pretty short...]


Zero-chan's New Year Special Interview with Vongola Family

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"Bakai (Read: BA-kai.)! Is the camera all set up?" Zero shouted as she stood in front of the camera lens, waving at it.

"Shut up! Stop being so impatient, Zero-san! And stop calling me Bakai like Ryuu!" complained Akai as he switched on the machine. "It's on."

"Good! Get the camera rolling!" Zero quickly got into her position and shouted "ACTION!"

The machine clicked and it started to record the show.

"Sup! Welcome to Zero-chan's New Year Special Interview with Vongola Family!" Zero created an illusion of the title of the show hovering above her head.

"Since today is New Year (Eve), I'm here to interview the Vongola Family members!" she then made another illusion of a prize wheel (AN: No idea what does it call) with the members of Vongola Family on it.

"Here I go!" she shouted as she spin the wheel "I wonder who would be the lucky one~!"

The wheel came to a stop at 'Hibari Kyoya'. "Ara, the first one just had to be the most dangerous one nee~!" Zero destroyed the illusion and left the venue in her motorbike. "Off to Namimori Chuu~!"

"Eh! Zero-san! What about me!" Akai screamed as he realized Zero had abandoned him.

"I don't know and I don't care. Solve it yourself." Zero drove off as she added "You have to reach before me, get it? Or else..."

Akai shivered in fear and quickly took his self-modified bicycle and paddled as quickly as possible for him.

_~Namimori Chuu~ _

"Haa... Haa... Thank goodness I'm here first..." Akai panted as he slumped on the floor next to his bicycle.

A shadow loomed over the tired figure, "Herbivore, for blocking the entrance of Namimori Chuu, I'll bite you to death."

Akai looked up and saw Hibari holding his infamous tofa in his hands, about to hit him. Akai closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't escape.

"Ah! Bakai! You found Hibari Kyoya! I've looking for him all over the school and to think he's actually here, about to bite you to death!" squealed Zero as she popped out from nowhere, saving Akai from his demise.

"Z-Zero-san! Save me!"

Hibari turned to face the interferer plus daring to call him by his full name. "For interfering and trespassing my territory, I'll bite you to death."

"Woah! Chill!" Zero quickly ducked when Hibari aimed his tofa at her head. "I..." dodged again, "...only..." dodged down, "...want..." dodged by doing a flip, "...to..." dodged left, "… URGH! LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!" Zero punched Hibari across the face, causing him to jump back in slight shock.

Zero used this chance and conjured a binding spell. (I'm a magician :3 Nah just joking. I'm the god of this story) "Yay! Ok now be a good boy and let me do my interview!"

Hibari struggled in his binds but gave up in the end since it didn't even budge. "Hn."

"Ok, Bakai! Are you recording this down?"

"Yes!"

"Hai hai! Everyone~! Zero here! Hibari-san accepted to do an interview with us!" cued the evil grin. "I actually only have one question to ask... What's your New Year Resolution~?!"

"Hn."

"Answer me or I will kill Hibird." threatened Zero while holding Hibird in her hand.

Hibari eyes widen slightly and scowled "Protect Namimori from from danger."

"Isn't that what you have been doing all this while?" Zero retorted bluntly.

"Hn." ignoring the comment, Hibari glared at Zero's hand, wanting her to release Hibird.

Zero followed his eyes and saw it was on her hand. "Ah. This is not Hibird. It's just an illusion~!" and the 'Hibird' in her hands disappeared. (Of' cos I won't kill off Hibird. He's too cute XD)

The binding spell on Hibari was released too by accident (Not really) "Herbivore... I'll bite you to death." he charged at Zero who quickly disappeared into the mist while grabbing her motorbike along with Akai and his bicycle.

"You know what?" Zero asked as she panted.

Akai looked at Zero in confusion while panting, "What?"

"Let's just get them to send in their answers to the damned question and we show it to the audiences."

_~One Hour Later~ _

"Is the camera on?"

"Yes!"

"Sup! Zero here! After much convincing, we finally managed to gather all the answers!" Zero smiled widely.

"Alright, we will start with... Sasagawa Ryohei!" Zero announced loudly. (I'm listening to his character song now, that's why he's first) "Erhm. Let me get the voice right first..." after adjusting her voice a little more, she gave a thumbs pump and read Ryohei's letter, with exactly the same loudness and voice.

"I WILL GET SAWADA TO JOIN BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME! AND PROTECT KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!"

_*cough* _

"Man... My throat hurts after this." complained Zero as she rubbed her throat.

"Anyway, next is Lambo!" She adjusted her voice again and read the letter.

"WAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN WILL EAT ALL THE CANDIES IN THE WORLD!"

"Gosh... That's irritating." she glared at the letter and threw it one side.

"Alright! Now it's the ever-smiling, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Zero started smiling like a freak and became all cheerful.

"Cheers! I want to spar with Squalo more and play more baseball!"

"I swear Yamamoto is the only one that would include Squalo in his New Year resolution."

"I don't really feel like picking up the next letter but... I HAVE NO CHOICE!" whined Zero as she picked up the letter with ominous aura coming from it.

"Kufufu... My resolution...? Oya oya... Of' cos it will be possessing Sawada Tsunayoshi and destroy the Mafia. What else?"

Zero quickly drop the letter and stepped on it hard. "I SWEAR I SAW A HELL INSECT COMING OUT OF THE LETTER! CURSE MUKURO DAMN IT!"

Zero calmed down and picked the next letter, "Next is... Gokudera Hayato!"

"MY ONLY RESOLUTION IS TO BE JUUDAIME'S RIGHT-HAND MAN"

"Ow... Not another one that destroys my throat..." Zero drank some water and continued. "It's Chrome Dokuro's turn!"

"Converse in Italian with Mukuro-sama perfectly..."

"That's the same as her Christmas wish... Oh, well!" she gave up and went on.

"Lastly... We have the Tenth Boss of Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi~!" Zero said in a sing-song voice.

"M-my New Year resolution? Erm... There are a lot of them but the most important one is, I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MAFIA BOSS!"

"I knew it. This is the only thing Tsuna-kun will think of as the most important after confessing to Kyoko." Zero sighed as she kept all the letters in a box and taped it up before sending them to Reborn.

"Hai hai! That's all for Zero-chan's New Year Special Interview with Vongola Family! I doubt I will see you guys again but it all depends on you guys~!"

"Bye bye~!" Zero waved to the camera.

"Zero-san! Good job!" Akai handed Zero another bottle of water and watched her downing it at a go.

"Haa... Hibari Kyoya is the one that made me give up on interviewing the other guardians face-to-face. I'm too lazy to use my powers on them... At least I imitated their voice already."

Hibari just nice passed by the duo and he realised it was the two from before and he chased after them again...

* * *

**Bakai is an OC from my OW [Original Work], 'Hurt, Betrayed, Recall. His name is Akai, I added a B at front and it becomes BAKAi. That's basically insulting him. **

**The 'Ryuu' that was mention is the main character from the same OW. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! There's still some countries not yet 1 Jan 2013 so Happy New Year Eve to you guys~!**

**This is rushed. VERY RUSHED. Sorry for the shortness...**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


End file.
